Muerte en vida
by Lalitwilight
Summary: Él la cree muerta Ella lo cree muerto Ambos van a suicidarse al lugar donde se conocieron, el mismo día a la misma hora… ¿Lograrán encontrarse antes de acabar con sus vidas?


**Muerte en vida**

 **Él la cree muerta**

 **Ella lo cree muerto**

 **Ambos van a suicidarse al lugar donde se conocieron, el mismo día a la misma hora…**

 **¿Lograrán encontrarse antes de acabar con sus vidas?**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esta pequeña historia ha salido de mi imaginación :)**

* * *

POV Bella:

El tiempo pasaba pero yo apenas lo notaba. Desde que él me dejó, mi vida no tenía sentido y las cosas mundanas dejaron de importarme. Solo me concentraba en respirar y nutrirme por el pequeño ser que llevaba en mi vientre desde hacía treinta y siete semanas, producto del gran amor que alguna vez viví y que ahora había perdido para siempre; aquel amor que estaba enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. La desolación era el único sentimiento humano que quedaba en mí. Sin él, mis ganas de vivir se habían esfumado, se habían ido a la tumba junto con su cuerpo. Toda mi alegría y mi perfecta vida me habían sido arrebatadas en cuestión de segundos, en ese terrible accidente.

-Hija, no puedes seguir así— me reprochó Charlie golpeando la mesa. Alcé la mirada y pude observar la angustia en el rostro de mi padre—. Estás muerta en vida

-Mi vida murió— murmuré con indiferencia. Ni siquiera el sufrimiento de Charlie me importaba ya.

-Vas a tener un hijo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

No respondí, no sentía deseos de hablar. Mi frase del día había sido dicha.

-No la presiones, cariño— mamá puso una mano sobre la suya y me miró con compasión. Mi padre apartó la mano con brusquedad y volvió a golpear la mesa, haciendo que los platos se elevaran un poco y los vasos nos salpicaran de soda. Permanecí impasible, nada me alteraba.

-¡Estoy harto!— gritó al borde del llanto—. Estoy harto de ver como cada día Bella se destruye a sí misma. Ella no está mejorando, empora cada día y yo sé que es duro haber perdido a tu esposo tan pronto— suspira y luego se dirige a mí—. Hija, tu madre vivió lo mismo con el padre de Riley y logró salir adelante…

No dije nada nuevamente pues poco me importaba lo que dijera mi padre. Nada me haría reaccionar, yo no quería reaccionar. Sin mi amor yo no quería seguir funcionando. Planeaba seguirlo en cuanto naciera mi hijo y me asegurara de dejarlo en buenas manos. Ni siquiera por mi bebé quería vivir.

Mi madre se había repuesto de la muerte de Arnold, su primer marido y el padre de Riley, mi hermano mayor, cuando solo tenían un año de casados. Antes la admiraba demasiado por lograrlo pero ahora solo podía pensar en una explicación para aquello: mi madre no lo amó realmente. Reneé no supo lo que es amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y ser capaz de dar la vida por él, no amó con la misma intensidad con la que yo amé. Ella no se enamoró hasta el punto de volverse una sola persona con ese hombre y no poder respirar cuando estaban separados. Yo amé de esa forma y fui correspondida pero ahora todo era parte del pasado, un pasado lleno de momentos hermosos y felices que procuraba no recordar para evitar romperme en mil pedazos.

-Nena, tu padre tiene razón- admitió mi madre con pesadumbre—. Edward te amaba y no le gustaría para nada verte así

-¡No! ¡No lo menciones!— supliqué histéricamente. El agujero en mi pecho se abrió en toda su extensión con tan solo escuchar su nombre. Siempre intentaba no mencionarlo, la mención de su nombre aumentaba mi agonía—. No digas su nombre, no…— me levanté y subí corriendo a mi habitación sin importarme mi estado. Me encerré en mi habitación y me hice un ovillo en mi cama.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra y no podía contener los sollozos y gritos. Lo amaba demasiado y él me amaba a mí, _¿por qué la vida era tan cruel? ¿Por qué me dejaste mi amor? No puedo vivir sin ti, Edward, simplemente no puedo, te extraño demasiado…_

Lloré hasta caer rendida pero ni siquiera en la inconsciencia fui capaz de obtener descanso. Siempre soñaba con alguno de nuestros momentos juntos y hoy no era la excepción. Soñé con el día en que nos conocimos...

.

.

.

 _-Bella, ya vamonos— me apremió Rosalie—. Se nos hace tarde para la escuela…_

 _-Ya voy, Rose, ya voy… — gruñí mientras me cepillaba mi enredado cabello._

 _-Tu cabello me causa gracia, prima. Parece un nido de pájaros— se burló y yo la miré con los ojos entornados a través del espejo._

 _-¡Niñas!— nos llamó mi madre—. Son cuarto para las ocho, apresúrense…_

 _-Maldita sea— murmuramos las dos y aventé el cepillo a algún recóndito lugar de mi habitación. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y ambas corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _-No hagan eso, se pueden caer— nos reprendió Renné cuando bajamos saltando las escaleras._

 _-No hay tiempo que perder, tía, no vamos a llegar y el profesor Barriymore no acepta ningún minuto de retraso— tomamos los almuerzos que nos ha dado mamá y seguimos corriendo. La escuela quedaba a siete cuadras de nuestra casa. Rose se había ido a vivir con nosotros una temporada a causa de una pelea con sus padres ya que éstos no la dejaban salir con Ben, el chico por el que ella estaba loca._

 _Mi prima y yo nos reíamos como locas mientras corríamos. Amaba sentir el viento y los rayos de sol matutinos en mi piel. Mi vida no era perfecta, pero yo era inmensamente feliz y momentos tan cotidianos como este los disfrutaba enormemente. Lo único que me faltaba para ser más feliz aún, era encontrar a mi príncipe azul con el que me casaría y tendría muchos, pero muchos hijos. Ignoraba que, en unos momentos, conocería no solo a mi príncipe sino a mi alma gemela._

 _-¡Cuidado!— gritó Rosalie pero fue demasiado tarde, no me detuve a tiempo para evitar estrellarme contra un chico. Los cafés que éste llevaba en las manos salieron volando por los aires y se derramaron en el asfalto._

 _-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!— me disculpé de inmediato con el joven e intenté extraer un billete de diez dólares de mi mochila pero una voz ronca e increíblemente sexy me dejó congelada en el acto._

 _-No es necesario, linda— miré hacia arriba para ver el rostro de aquel hombre y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Ambos jadeamos cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pues algo hizo clic en ese momento y de inmediato supe que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. No era solo atracción física, era algo espiritual. Era él, lo sabía._

 _Perdí la noción del tiempo y del lugar en que me encontraba a causa de esos ojos verde esmeralda. Ya nada más existía. Solo existíamos yo y ese guapísimo hombre de cabello cobrizo de facciones simétricas y varoniles que esperaba que sintiera lo mismo que yo. Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, mi cuerpo lo reconocía porque era mío y yo suya, nos perteneceríamos para siempre…_

 _-Bella, debemos irnos— Rosalie me jaló por el brazo lo cual me hizo salir de mi trance._

 _-¿Ah?— murmuré aturdida. Sentía la mirada de aquel chico sobre mí y podría jurar que lo escuché gruñir por la interrupción de mi prima._

 _-¡El profesor nos va a reprobar!— exclamó_

 _-Cierto— musité y volví a mirarlo para despedirme. Adiós, mi gran amor, fue un gusto haberte conocido…_

 _-¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?— me preguntó él con ansiedad. Rosalie jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca._

 _-Eh, eh…_

 _-Este es su número— le dijo Rose, tendiéndole un pequeño papel… ¿pero cuando demonios lo escribió? ¿O sería el suyo? Esa última idea me molestó demasiado. Él era mío, fui yo quien le tiró los cafés… —. Debemos marcharnos, tenemos que llegar a la escuela…_

 _-¿Dónde queda su escuela?— cuestionó—. Las puedo llevar…_

 _-A siete cuadras, pero no, no subimos a coches con extraños…— dijo Rose con tono mordaz antes de tomarme de la mano y hacerme correr junto a ella._

 _Rose no me soltó así que aproveché para dar una última mirada a mi alma gemela cuyo nombre desconocía y quien no me quitó la vista de encima. Finalmente lo perdimos y llegamos a la escuela justo cuando la campana sonaba._

 _-Lo hemos logrado— sonrió Rose de camino al aula._

 _-¿Le diste mi número?— pregunté y ella se carcajeó._

 _-Por supuesto que no…_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! — le recriminé._

 _-En el almuerzo te cuento. Confía en mí…— me guiñó un ojo y yo gemí. Quizá ya no lo volviera a ver y eso me ponía mal. Jamás me había pasado eso con ningún chico y mi prima tenía que arruinarlo._

 _El examen me resultó complicado a pesar de que había estudiado para éste. Mi mente no podía dejar de recordar aquellos ojos verdes, ese cabello que apuntaba a todas las direcciones y sus labios carnosos y rosados._

 _-Señorita Swan, ¿le ocurre algo?— inquirió el profesor cuando le entregué mi examen. Yo era la alumna más destacada en su clase, vale, en todas las clases en realidad, y no solía distraerme._

 _-Solo estoy nerviosa— no mentía. Me encontraba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, mi encuentro con ese cobrizo me había alterado muchísimo. Pero… ¿Cómo no sentirte así cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad?_

 _-No debería estarlo, para usted no es problema pasar los exámenes de mi materia…_

 _-No son tan fáciles, profesor— me reí._

 _-Sé que aprobará— me guiñó un ojo._

 _Las clases que nos tocaban antes del almuerzo, transcurrieron dolorosamente lentas pero por fin llegó la ansiada hora. Moría por saber que se traía Rosalie entre manos._

 _-Nada en especial, solo probar si le interesas al tipo…— respondió con su tono fingido de indiferencia mientras picoteaba la lechuga de su ensalada con el tenedor._

 _-¿Qué pusiste en el papel?— cuestioné._

 _-La escuela y la hora de la salida— sonrió maliciosamente—. Si realmente le interesas, vendrá…_

 _-Estás loca, Rosalie— solté una risilla entre dientes—. Pero gracias por esforzarte…_

 _-Ese tipo vendrá…— aseguró—. Y si no lo hace dejo de llamarme Rosalie Hale…_

 _-No vendrá— susurré decaída._

 _-¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo? Tú nunca eres pesimista…_

 _-No, pero creo que no vendrá, no puedo gustarle_

 _-Oh por Dios, no le gustaste ¡le fascinaste! De no ser así no te hubiera preguntado donde podía encontrarte._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La espera me estaba matando. Sabía que era ridículo estar así pues sabía que no vendría, ¿o sí lo haría? No, Isabella, ese chico no vendrá. Seguramente la única que sintió esa conexión fuiste tú… quizá él preguntó dónde podía encontrarte para cobrarte los cafés que le has tirado, sí, debe ser eso…_

 _-¡Bella!— el grito de Rose me hizo salir de mi ensoñación—. El timbre sonó hace cinco minutos, si no despegas tu culo de esa silla, ese chico se irá…_

 _Me levanté de un salto y mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó… ¿estaba a pocos minutos de ver a mi alma gemela o a cinco minutos de llevarme la decepción de mi vida? La lógica apostaba por lo último pero mi estúpido corazón se arriesgaba a apostar por lo primero. Pronto sabría quien ganaría, aunque siendo sincera, quería que mi corazón ganase._

 _Caminamos lentamente hasta la salida. Quería retrasar el momento de mi decepción pero Rose se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se paró frente a mí, luciendo frustrada._

 _-¡Si sigues así el chico se hartará de esperar y se va a largar!— agitó los brazos, desesperada._

 _-Tengo miedo, ¿y si no vino?_

 _-Bueno, si no vino lo mandas a la mierda y ya. Hay más chicos en el mundo además de ese, aunque… estaba bastante guapo, la verdad. Estoy segura de que me puede presentar a alguno de sus hermanos…— sonrió._

 _-¿Qué pasa con Ben?— cuestioné._

 _-Por mí se puede ir al infierno. No hizo nada por buscarme después de que mis padres lo desaprobaran, así que yo tampoco lo haré…_

 _-Ah…_

 _-Vamos…— se puso a mi lado y me tomó del brazo para llevarme hasta la salida._

 _ **Lo sabía, no iba a venir**_ _, pensé al salir pero al mirar con más atención, distinguí a un chico con una rosa en la mano. ¡Santa madre de Cristo! ¡Era él! Mis instintos me pedían que corriera hacia él y lo abrazara pero me obligué a mi misma a mantener la compostura y esperé a que se acercara._

 _-¡Te lo dije!— chilló Rosalie—. Es hora de que me vaya…_

 _Rosalie se largó antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo. Maldita traidora…_

 _-Hola de nuevo— me saludó con una enorme sonrisa torcida—. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen_

 _-Yo me llamo Isabella… Isabella Swan— oh Dios mío, olía exquisito._

 _-Isabella— saboreó la palabra y aquello me encantó. Que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios…—. Es un hermoso nombre, pero no más que su dueña…_

 _La sangre no tardó en subir a mis mejillas, coloreándolas por completo. Bajé la mirada pero inmediatamente sentí que él tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos. Ambos nos estremecimos ya que al contacto, el ambiente se cargó de electricidad. Aun así, no me soltó y se acercó para depositar un beso en mi mejilla._

 _-Esto es para ti— luego de soltarme me entregó la rosa. Era preciosa a pesar de ser artificial._

 _-No quise regalarte una natural, quiero que la primera rosa que te doy dure para siempre…— me explicó al ver que la observaba detenidamente. Sus palabras me emocionaron… ¿él pensaba quedarse en mi vida?—. Sí, Isabella, me quedaré, no pienso dejarte ir ahora que te he encontrado…_

 _Me quedé boquiabierta… ¡Yo no había formulado esa pregunta en voz alta! Además… ¡confirmó que se quedaría!_

 _-¿Te quedarás conmigo?— pregunté sin miedo. Ahora sabía que él sentía lo mismo._

 _-Para siempre— aseguró con vehemencia._

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos pero seguí perdida en los recuerdos…

 **Para siempre** , esa fue la frase que nos caracterizó. Después de ese día, no volvimos a separarnos. No nos hicimos novios de inmediato, no teníamos prisa pues sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos, pero, queríamos conocernos del todo antes de iniciar algo. Aquel día que nos conocimos, supe algunas cosas de él: Edward tenía diecinueve años, estudiaba su primer año en la carrera de derecho por exigencia de su padre, lo cual me molestó de sobremanera y no tuve ningún problema en decírselo a mi suegro a la cara cuando Edward me presentó a sus padres luego de dos meses de noviazgo. Ambos eran guapísimos como su único hijo, Esme era muy maternal y excelente cocinera pero Carlisle era harina de otro costal. Me despreció desde el momento en que me vio y quiso hacerme sentir mal con sus comentarios sarcásticos sin tener éxito alguno ya que yo era una chica fuerte que rara vez se dejaba amedrentar por alguien y tenía la absoluta certeza de que Edward me amaba tanto como yo a él. Nadie iba a separarnos, absolutamente nadie.

Otra de las cosas que descubrí rápidamente fue su afición a viajar y fue por eso que viajamos a Europa cuando cumplí diecinueve años. En un hotel en Londres, le entregué mi virginidad y aunque él no era virgen antes de conocerme, hizo el amor por primera vez.

Esa primera vez tuvo como consecuencia dos líneas rosadas en mi prueba de embarazo. Edward y yo estábamos locamente enamorados y lloramos como dos niños pequeños al enterarnos de mi estado, pero, al asistir a la primera ecografía nuestro bebé no tenía latido, en realidad, aquel saco gestacional que se observaba no contenía nada en su interior a pesar de que ya se debería ver el embrión.

Me sentí morir pero el obstetra me aseguró que yo iba a poder ser madre algún día y que no perdiera la fe. Edward me dijo lo mismo y se mantuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro aun después de aquella consulta aunque yo sabía que en el fondo se sentía triste y decepcionado.

No volvimos a intentar otro embarazo, comencé a cuidarme con la píldora y Edward estuvo de acuerdo. Si bien nos habría encantado tener un hijo, aun teníamos algunas metas que cumplir antes de ser padres. Primeramente, terminar la carrera de arquitectura. Sí, mi novio había abandonado la carrera de derecho para dedicarse a la carrera que realmente lo apasionaba. Sospechaba que también lo hizo para estar cerca de mí pero jamás dije nada al respecto pues estaba feliz. Él que no se mostró para nada contento fue su padre, quien me culpó y me insultó hasta el cansancio luego de que Edward dejase la carrera. Éste último me defendió y golpeó a Carlisle a pesar de mis protestas.

Esme estaba de nuestro lado e incluso se separó de su esposo, argumentando que ya no era el mismo hombre con el que se había casado.

"¡ME HAS ARREBATADO A MI FAMILIA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" fue lo que me gritó cuando fuimos a recoger a Esme. Edward y yo ya vivíamos juntos y la llevaríamos a nuestro departamento. Contuve las ganas de enseñarle el dedo corazón ya que mi suegra no toleraba las groserías.

Aquella fue una época estupenda. Aprendí muchas recetas gracias a Esme y Edward estaba feliz de tener a sus dos mujeres en casa. La vida no podía ser más perfecta o eso era lo que pensaba antes de que Edward me pidiera al fin ser su esposa. No me gustaba recordar aquel momento ya que fue el más hermoso de toda nuestra relación, además de nuestra boda, pero cerré los ojos y mi mente masoquista revivió aquella noche…

.

.

.

 _Esme y yo estábamos limpiando la cocina luego de la cena. Edward no nos acompañó porque iría a visitar a una amiga a la que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quise acompañarlo pero se negó rotundamente e ignoró mi llanto. Podría sonar ridículo, pero realmente lloré porque Edward jamás me había tratado así. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro a menos que surgiesen motivos de fuerza mayor y aun así, intentábamos mantener el contacto. Creo que él se dio cuenta de que puede vivir sin mí y me dejará. Quizá él ya no me amaba…_

 _Hice una mueca de dolor y Esme lo notó._

 _-¿Te ocurre algo?_

 _-¿Qué sabes de esa amiga?— pregunté sin preámbulo._

 _-Edward me dijo que no te lo dijera— respondió con una sonrisa apenada—, pero es una chica estupenda y es su primer amor…_

 _-¿Su primer amor?— mascullé enfadada. Yo no tenía secretos con él, ¿por qué él los tenía conmigo?_

 _-Sí, Edward está muy nervioso por verla_

 _-¿La sigue queriendo?— oh, detente, Isabella. Él te ama a ti…_

 _-¿Queriendo? Ja ja ja ¡la ama!— exclamó riéndose y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos—. Nena, ¿por qué te pones así?_

 _-Me estás diciendo que tu hijo ama a su amiga ¿cómo quieres que me ponga?_

 _-¿Y qué tiene de malo?— preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros y yo la observé estupefacta._

 _-¿Me preguntas qué tiene de malo? ¡él está conmigo!_

 _-¿Y eso qué? Eso no le impide amar a su amiga con toda su alma_

 _-No— sollocé abatida y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. El dolor y los celos me estaban matando, ¿cómo podía mi Edward hacerme esto? yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, intentaba ser una buena novia, una buena compañera… ¿qué había hecho mal?_

 _-Nena, tranquilízate por favor— me pidió mi suegra, entrando a la habitación._

 _-Déjame sola— gimoteé._

 _-Nada de eso, iremos a un lugar así que arréglate… — me ordenó._

 _-No quiero ir a ninguna parte…_

 _Edward salió a encontrarse con su amiga, ¿por qué no habrías de salir tú? Quizá te encuentres con un amigo por ahí…_

 _-Yo jamás saldría sin Edward y no pienso pagarle con la misma moneda. Lo amo, Esme, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo…_

 _La miré y pude observar una gran sonrisa en su rostro… ¿acaso le causaba gracia mi sufrimiento? ¿Ella tampoco me quería ya?_

 _-Arréglate— repitió y yo negué con la cabeza._

 _-No quiero salir, esperaré a Edward…_

 _-No llegará, pasará la noche con ella así que…_

 _-¡¿Qué?!— grité horrorizada y ella me miró culpable._

 _-Lo siento, no debí decírtelo…_

 _La rabia y la impotencia me invadieron. Esto era el colmo…_

 _-Me daré una ducha y me voy a arreglar lo mejor que pueda. Edward se va a arrepentir— aseguré decidida. Alcancé a escuchar un Oh oh, por parte de mi suegra pero poco me importó. Amaba a Edward, pero no iba a dejar que me humillara de semejante manera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Te ves preciosa y sexy— me halagó mi suegra, riendo maravillada. Ella también estaba bastante guapa con ese vestido azul y su maquillaje natural—. Mi hijo se morirá al verte…_

 _Si él me amara realmente, si se moriría al verme. Me había puesto el vestido blanco que tanto le gustaba con una cinta azul en la cintura que llevara como gesto de venganza y unas zapatillas azules que hacían lucir mis piernas más largas de lo que eran. Complementé mi atuendo con un diminuto bolso del mismo color que la cinta, un reloj de plata y unos pendientes; mi maquillaje no era muy cargado, solo máscara de pestañas, base y brillo labial. No necesitaba más._

 _-No me verá— gruñí—. Pero le voy a contar lo mucho que me divertí…_

 _-Y yo también le contaré lo mucho que me divierte todo esto…_

 _-¿Te divierte que Edward me engañe?_

 _-Oh, sí… estoy disfrutando de tu reacción— le puse mala cara—. Es una broma, cariño, además, dije que pasaría la noche con ella no que fuesen a revolcarse…_

 _-Oh, Esme, no soy una ingenua…_

 _Me miró significativamente e intenté descifrar su mirada sin lograrlo._

 _-Si tú supieras lo ingenua que puedes llegar a ser…— murmuró._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Nada, hija, vámonos de una buena vez. Hay alguien a quien quiero que veas…_

 _-¿A quién?_

 _-La curiosidad mató al gato, pequeña..._

 _-Dime quien es…_

 _-No seas curiosa— resopló—. Vámonos ahora…_

 _-Está bien— murmuré. A cada paso que daba mis ganas de vengarme iban disminuyendo pues en el fondo me negaba a creer que Edward me estuviese engañando, lo sentía en mi corazón._

 _Una vez en la camioneta, Esme comenzó a reírse y yo la observé extrañada._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Nada, solo estoy emocionada_

 _-¿A dónde vamos?_

 _-A un lugar precioso, te encantará— me guiñó un ojo pero yo la miré con desconfianza—. Y no me preguntes más…_

 _Refunfuñé pero no dije nada más y me puse el cinturón. El motor cobró vida y pronto estuvimos incorporadas al tráfico. Las luces de la ciudad me distraían por ratos pero de pronto terminamos a las afueras de la ciudad._

 _-¿A dónde vamos?— hablé por primera vez en todo el camino. Seattle quedaba cada vez más atrás y la verdad comenzaba a sentir miedo._

 _-¿Querrías dejar de preguntar?— gruñó._

 _-Pero es que estamos saliendo de Seattle…_

 _-Tranquila, falta menos de un kilómetro para llegar…_

 _-Pero no hay lugares por aquí…_

 _-Pero nuestro destino si…— una sonrisa perversa atravesó su rostro ¿qué se traía entre manos? La respuesta la obtuve cuando de pronto se orilló y me dijo que tenía que bajarme._

 _-¡¿Por qué?!— exclamé espantada. Todo estaba muy oscuro a excepción de una luz que podía distinguir por el rabillo del ojo._

 _-Bájate, no pienso volver a repetirlo— murmuró sin mirarme._

 _-¿Por qué me haces esto, Esme?_

 _-Porque te quiero como a mi propia hija— contestó suspirando—. Esto es lo que te mereces…_

 _-¿Ser abandonada en una carretera?— pregunté con sorna._

 _-Sí, ahora baja o tendré que bajarte a la fuerza y créeme, eso lo arruinaría todo…_

 _-Está bien— gruñí antes de quitarme el cinturón y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta alguien lo hizo por mí._

 _-Buenas noches, señorita— me saludó un hombre vestido elegantemente con un traje negro. Era tan grande que me tapaba la fuente de luz que había visto de reojo momentos antes._

 _-¿Quién es usted?— cuestioné asustada._

 _-Ve con él, te llevará al lugar— me indicó Esme. Tragué saliva debido al nerviosismo pero le hice caso. Le di la mano al tipo que me tendía la suya para ayudarme a bajar de la camioneta._

 _La puerta se cerró en cuanto estuve afuera y observé como Esme se marchaba con la boca abierta… ¿cómo podía hacerme esto? ¿Acaso se querían deshacer de mí? Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente pues esto no era necesario. Solo habría bastado con que me lo dijeran a la cara._

 _-Permítame que la guíe, señorita Swan— me pidió el hombre mientras me ofrecía su brazo. Al ponerse a mi lado me percaté por vez primera de que en medio de los arboles había un sendero iluminado por unas antorchas._

 _-¿Qué es esto?— musité mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del sendero._

 _-Tengo prohibido decírselo, señorita— respondió con amabilidad. Caminamos por el sendero y no me caí gracias al hombre que me sostenía. Unos metros más adelante, el sendero se amplió ya que los árboles estaban más separados y al fondo lograba distinguir una especie de prado. Finalmente llegamos y no pude más que echarme a llorar cuando lo vi._

 _En medio del enorme prado se encontraba el amor de mi vida con un hermoso traje gris que lo hacía verse jodidamente sexy y follable; al lado de él había una mesa para dos personas provista de todos los utensilios necesarios para una cena romántica. En cuanto me vio se acercó corriendo hacia mí y el tipo que me trajo, desapareció entre los árboles._

 _-Estás hermosa, mi amor— dijo emocionado._

 _-Edward, ¿qué es todo esto?— sollocé._

 _-No llores, mi amor, no lo hagas. Esto es para ti…_

 _-Pero…— hice un puchero—. Tú dijiste que irías con una amiga, tu madre me dijo lo mismo y que la amabas con toda tu alma…_

 _-Sí, ahora mismo estoy con esa amiga porque eso es lo que eres, mi amor. No eres solamente mi novia o mi mujer, eres mi mejor amiga, con la que siempre puedo contar, la que siempre está ahí para mí y con la que me divierto como nunca pero eres una tontita… ¿cómo pudiste creer que me iría con otra?_

 _-Te amo, te amo, te amo— lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Por suerte mi máscara de pestañas era a prueba de agua y no me vería tan horrible. Fue un acierto maquillarme ligeramente._

 _Edward me envolvió con sus brazos y besó mi hombro._

 _-Yo te amo más— me susurró al oído—. Eres mi otra mitad, la mujer que me complementa y de la cual me enamoré con solo ver su precioso rostro. Desde el primer momento supe que habías sido hecha para mí…_

 _-Yo siento lo mismo, mi amor. Sentí lo mismo al conocerte...— confesé._

 _-No quiero separarme de ti jamás…_

 _-Ni yo de ti…_

 _-Ven, vamos al centro del prado, hay algo que quiero mostrarte antes de cenar…_

 _Me soltó pero inmediatamente tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta el centro del prado. Cuando llegamos me cubrió los ojos un momento y alzó mi rostro hacia el cielo. Retiró las manos de mis ojos y comenzó el espectáculo de juegos artificiales._

 _-Oh, esto es tan lindo...— chillé. Él sabía que desde niña me encantaban los juegos artificiales pero jamás había hecho algo como esto. Mi expresión de felicidad cambió a una de incredulidad cuando los juegos artificiales comenzaron a formar palabras._

 _Te_

 _Quieres_

 _Casar_

 _Conmigo_

 _-¡Dios mío!— grité y bajé la mirada. Edward estaba arrodillado frente a mí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que yo. En sus manos sostenía una cajita negra de terciopelo la cual se apresuró a abrir y jadeé al ver el hermoso anillo que había en el interior._

 _-¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?— me preguntó con la voz temblorosa—. Isabella, tú eres mi vida, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo porque sin ti yo no soy nada. Eres el aire que respiro y el centro de mi universo y sé que vivimos juntos, pero quiero que seas mía ante Dios, por favor dime que sí y te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo…_

 _-Ya me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo— contesté—. Pero por supuesto que acepto, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?_

 _-Edward sollozó fuertemente antes de levantarse y cargarme._

 _-¡TE AMO!— gritó y su voz resonó en todo el prado—. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…_

 _Comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos y yo me reí con fuerza._

 _-¡Yo también te amo!— exclamé. Luego de bajarme, me besó como si no hubiera un mañana._

.

.

.

Un fuerte dolor en el vientre me hizo salir de mis dulces pero dolorosos recuerdos y me di cuenta de que la cama estaba empapada y no precisamente de pis como me había sucedido semanas atrás.

-Rompí bolsa— susurré y traté de levantarme pero el dolor que sentí fue tan fuerte que me hizo quedarme donde estaba y proferir un fuerte grito.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?— inquirió mi madre desde afuera luego de unos minutos.

-¡Rompí bolsa!— grité.

Abre la puerta, mi cielo…

-No me puedo levantar— gemí.

-¡Charlie, trae la llave!— la escuché gritar. Aun no era tiempo, solo tenía treinta y siete semanas de embarazo y el doctor me había dicho que aunque si podía nacer en esta semana, lo mejor era esperar hasta la semana cuarenta para que mi hijo ganase un poco más de peso y se desarrollara más.

Por primera vez lloré por algo que no era mi marido. Lloré por miedo. No quería que le sucediera nada a mi bebé y me arrepentí de haberlo descuidado tanto, de no alimentarme correctamente y no sentir ningún entusiasmo por el embarazo.

La puerta se abrió y mi padre me cargó como pudo.

-Todo estará bien, pequeña— me dijo con algo de dificultad debido a mi peso—. Reneé, la bolsa del hospital…

-Sí, cariño, aquí la tengo…

El camino al hospital fue un suplicio. Las contracciones eran constantes y muy dolorosas. Mi madre iba conmigo en el asiento trasero y sostenía mi mano con firmeza y sin quejarse cada vez que se la apretaba.

-Mami, tengo miedo— sollocé y ella besó mi mejilla, apoyando su frente contra ésta después.

-Nada va a pasar, cielo. Vas a estar muy bien, vas a tener a Tony y será precioso como tú y como tu esposo…

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. He pasado por esto dos veces y verás que el dolor vale la pena…

-¿Entrarás conmigo?— pregunté ansiosa. No deseaba quedarme sola en ese momento.

-Oh, pero claro que sí, hija— gimoteó—. Voy a sostener tu mano en todo momento…

-Yo también estaré allí— aseguró mi padre.

-Gracias, papi…

Veinte minutos más tarde llegamos al hospital y de inmediato me llevaron a una habitación donde me desvestí y me coloqué una bata blanca. Mi padre se ausentó unos minutos pero al regresar lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Conseguí que nos dejaran entrar al parto…— anunció—. Pero debemos utilizar esto— le tendió una bata azul de cirujano y un cubre bocas—. Le debo tanto al obstetra de Bella…

-Se ven… graciosos— me reí un poco a pesar del dolor. Charlie y Reneé parecían dos cirujanos.

-Lo sé, siempre quise usar uno de estos— contestó mi madre con entusiasmo.

-¡Ah!— exclamé al sentir otra contracción. El obstetra que atendió todo mi embarazo llegó minutos después a revisarme y determinó que habría que llevarme a la sala de partos pues estaba totalmente dilatada.

-Ha sido muy rápido, mi amor, eso es bueno...

-Pero será prematuro…— protesté.

-Si el bebé quiere nacer ahora significa que está listo. No te preocupes, tu bebé llegó a término— me aseguró el doctor—. Lo ideal habría sido hasta la semana cuarenta pero no podemos ir en contra de la naturaleza…

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco. Mi bebé iba a vivir, tenía que vivir.

.

.

.

-Puja cuando sientas la necesidad— me dijo el médico y pujé pues tuve otra contracción.

-Madre mía, esta niña tiene más fuerza que tú, Reneé— se rió Charlie cuando le apreté la mano al pujar.

-Si no te callas, haré que tengamos otro hijo y verás lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser. Aun no llego a la menopausia— le respondió y mi padre palideció.

-No gracias, suficiente tengo con mi nieto— murmuró él.

-Le veo la cabeza, Isabella— avisó el doctor—. Sigue pujando, el niño está por salir

-¡AH!— grité con todas mis fuerzas. Esto dolía como la puta mierda y estaba a punto de tirar la toalla por el cansancio—. Duele mucho, no puedo…

-No te rindas, pequeña— me pidió mi padre—. Piensa en Tony…

Asentí y seguí pujando ya que empecé a imaginar que Edward estaba aquí. Su presencia, aunque ficticia, me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir y traer al mundo a mi amado hijo.

-Solo una vez más— dijo el obstetra—. Solo una vez…

Tomé aire y pujé por última vez. El sonido más maravilloso del mundo inundó la habitación y gruesas lágrimas de felicidad y amargura por la ausencia de mi marido, se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

-¡No puede ser!— exclamó el médico y yo me tensé a pesar de estar al borde del colapso.

-¡¿Qué ocurre doctor?!— exclamaron mis padres.

-No es un niño… ¡es una niña!— contestó.

Luché por mantenerme despierta más tiempo pero no lo logré. Caí rendida de forma inmediata.

.

.

.

-Es increíblemente hermosa, es igual a Bella…— escuché la voz de mi madre antes de abrir los ojos.

-No es del todo cierto, tiene la nariz de su esposo…— opinó mi padre—. Y sus ojos

-Así que no había sido un sueño, en realidad tuve una niña. Sonreí ampliamente pues recordé que Edward siempre quiso tener una princesita para que fuera apegada a él.

-Mi hija— dije con la voz rasposa. Me percaté de que me habían trasladado a la habitación que se me asignó.

-Oh, mi amor, has despertado— mi madre se acercó a mí y besó mi frente—. Tuviste una preciosa niña

-El obstetra dijo que sería niño…— susurré.

-Ya nos explicó que fue lo que sucedió— me dijo Charlie—. ¿Recuerdas que jamás abrió sus piernas?— asentí débilmente y él prosiguió—. Los labios vaginales de la bebé estaban inflamados y es por eso que los confundieron con testículos. Es muy raro que esto suceda porque la tecnología está muy avanzada pero puede pasar, además, jamás te hiciste una ecografía 3D o 4D, así que…

-¿Eso es peligroso?— pregunté preocupada.

-No, para nada, querida— me respondió mamá—. La niña está perfectamente bien

-¿Dónde está? Quiero verla…

No tuvo tiempo de responder, una enfermera llegó con una pequeña cuna con ruedas. Dentro de ésta, estaba un pequeño bulto rosado al que no podía distinguir con claridad.

-Es la niña más preciosa que haya nacido en mucho tiempo. Estamos todas encantadas con ella— dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa muy amable—. Muchas felicidades…

Cargó a la bebé y la pasó de inmediato a mis brazos.

-Oh por Dios— susurré al ver su hermoso y redondeado rostro. Mi niña tenía sus ojos grises abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, rasgo que sin duda heredó de mí. Definitivamente el amor que yo y mi esposo nos profesábamos podía lograr cosas tan hermosas y perfectas como la bebé que sostenía en mis brazos. Tony era perfecta, absolutamente perfecta.

-¿Cómo vas a ponerle a la bebé? Anthony ya no podrá ser…— se rió mi padre y Reneé hizo un puchero.

-Me gustaba llamarle Tony

-Disculpen si doy mi opinión pero… ¿por qué no le ponen Antonella?— sugirió la enfermera—. Sé que puede que no les guste el nombre pero…

-¡Me encanta! Suena parecido a Isabella— exclamó mi madre—. Antonella Marie…

-Por mi está bien— respondí, sin dejar de mirar a mi princesa—. Te amo, Tony— le susurré a la pequeña.

.

.

.

Amamantar por primera vez a mi hija fue otro momento agridulce. Soñaba compartir este momento con Edward desde el momento en que me enteré de que estaba esperando un bebé y que todo se desarrollaba con normalidad.

.

.

.

 _Edward estaba de viaje ese día ya que había sido citado a la lectura del testamento de una tía suya que había fallecido, en Forks. Quise ir con él pero por desgracia estaba muy mareada y con nauseas. Obviamente esto no se lo dije a Edward ya que se habría quedado, solo le dije que me sentía resfriada y como el hombre tan sobreprotector que era, le pidió a Esme que me llevara al hospital en su ausencia. Ella cumplió sus órdenes y aunque odié que me sacaran sangre dejé que lo hicieran ya que el médico me dijo que era bastante probable que estuviese embarazada._

 _Y sí, estaba embarazada de Tony y pudimos ver al bebé en la ecografía ya que estaba de ocho semanas, contando desde la fecha de mi última menstruación. Ese día nos fuimos de compras y a decírselo a mis padres quienes gritaron de felicidad. Mi madre fue la más contenta y mi padre estaba feliz aunque juró darle un sermón a Edward por dejarme embarazada tan joven aunque ya estuviésemos casados. Riley, quien también estaba allí aseguró que le daría una paliza y cuando le puse mala cara me abrazó y dijo que estaba bromeando._

 _Mamá y Esme, que ya eran excelentes amigas, hicieron un delicioso almuerzo y celebramos. Durante la reunión intenté llamar a Edward pero no me respondió. Eso me inquietó demasiado pero Riley me regañó y me dijo que no lo interrumpiera en lo que estuviese haciendo, Esme estuvo de acuerdo y agregó que ya debería estar en camino a la ciudad._

 _Me quedé más tranquila luego de eso y solo le dejé un mensaje de voz, diciéndole que estábamos en casa de mis padres. De pronto, sentí como si el aire se me hubiese ido de golpe y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un horrible presentimiento._

 _-Algo le pasó a Edward— grité y todos me miraron horrorizados._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?— me cuestionó Esme pero antes de que pudiera responderle, el teléfono de ella sonó y todos contuvimos la respiración cuando se llevó el aparato al oído—. ¿Carlisle?, ¿qué sucedió…?— se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y de repente abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Noooooo! ¡Noooo!— gritó histérica— .Dime que no es cierto, mi hijo no_

 _-¡EDWARD!— exclamé angustiada—. ¿Qué pasó?— Esme colgó y negó con la cabeza varias veces_

 _-Dos autos se estrellaron en la autopista y uno de los conductores murió y… y… lo más probable es que haya sido mi hijo…_

 _-No… no— susurré. Alguien me sostuvo con firmeza para que no me cayera—. ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!_

 _-¡Jamás mentiría con algo así!— me gritó de vuelta._

 _-Edward, mi amor— me solté del agarre de mi hermano y salí corriendo de la casa, cayéndome a la mitad del porche. El dolor era tremendamente insoportable y mis pulmones ardían pues me faltaba el aire._

 _-¡Bella, mi niña!— me llamó mi madre._

 _-¡EDWARD!— lo llamé como si él pudiera escucharme—. ¡No te vayas, mi amor por favor no! Vamos a tener un hijo, no te vayas…_

 _-Bella, esto le hace mal a mi nieto— me dijo Esme, llorando mientras intentaba levantarme junto con Reneé._

 _-¡Quiero verlo! No puedo creer que esté muerto…_

 _Las pruebas de que él había muerto llegaron unos días después, cuando Carlisle nos trajo el estudio de ADN que indicaba que el cuerpo carbonizado que se encontró en un auto era el de Edward. La vida dejó de tener sentido en ese mismo instante ya que cuando recibí la noticia, aun me quedaba la esperanza de que Edward estuviese con vida pero cuando lo confirmé, todo acabó para mí y fue cuando tomé la decisión de suicidarme…_

.

.

.

Que era justamente lo que iba a hacer hoy, nueve de febrero a las siete cincuenta de la mañana. Fue muy duro despedirme de mi preciosa hija de tan solo una semana de nacida, pero no había marcha atrás, sin mi Edward yo no podría seguir viviendo y estaba segura de que Tony estaría en buenas manos y que mis padres la cuidarían como lo habríamos hecho mi esposo y yo. También sabía que Esme siempre estaría para ella pues la adoraba y en sus ojos encontraba al hijo que había perdido.

-Salir a caminar me hará bien— le aseguré a mi madre cuando iba a salir de casa.

-Sí, hija, pero…

-Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, mamá. En un rato vuelvo— mentí, sintiendo el peso del arma que le había "tomado prestada" a Charlie. En el bolsillo de mis pants.

-Está bien, hija, confío en ti. Por cierto, Esme vendrá a ver hoy a Tony…

-Claro— sonreí levemente y la besé en la mejilla a Reneé—. Cuida mucho a mi bebé…

-Pero claro que sí, cariño… ¿aun te queda duda de que soy una excelente abuela?

-Por supuesto que no, mami— contesté antes de abrazarla. Esta era la última vez que la vería y no pude evitar que mis ojos escocieran, pero me mantuve fuerte y no derramé ninguna lágrima para evitar que mi madre advirtiera mis planes—. De acuerdo, me voy, dile a Charlie que te ayude cuando se despierte

-Ese hombre está fascinado con su princesita— se carcajeó—. Me la quitará en cuanto se levante, así que ahora mismo iré con ella…

-Está bien, yo ya me voy— le di un último beso y una última mirada a mi progenitora antes de salir de la casa en la que había crecido y a la que había regresado después de que se confirmara que Edward había muerto.

Caminé por las calles lentamente, disfrutando de los rayos del sol matutino y del viento como aquella maravillosa mañana en que cambió mi vida. Esta mañana sería nuestro nuevo reencuentro, pronto acabaría el dolor y estaría con él…

Mi pulso se disparó en cuanto estuve frente a la cafetería en dónde él compró los cafés. Eran las siete cuarenta y cinco y el rostro de mi hija se me vino a la mente… ¿Tony merecía que acabara con mi vida? No, no lo merecía, pero tampoco merecía a una madre que no pudiese estar con ella del todo, que estuviera muerta en vida. Iba a acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Me dirigí hasta la orilla de la banqueta, aproximadamente donde me había estrellado contra él, pero esta vez, miré hacia la calle. Sabía que iba a ofrecer un espectáculo pero poco me importaba. Finalmente, saqué el arma sin titubear. Pronto mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos. Escuché un grito proveniente de una señora cuando apunté a mi sien con el arma.

-¡NO LO HAGAN!

 _Qué no se meta en lo que no le importa_ , fue lo que pensé. Mi dedo estaba por apretar el gatillo pero extrañamente el dolor se había ido por completo, ya no me dolía el hecho de que Edward estuviese muerto, mejor dicho, era como si Edward no hubiera muerto nunca. La paz me invadía por completo y me permití respirar profundamente, pero al hacerlo, percibí una esencia bastante conocida pero que no esperaba volver a sentir en el aire.

-No puede ser- susurré.

-Bella…— escuché que aquella voz tan maravillosa pronunciaba mi nombre. Quité el arma de mi sien y volteé hacia la derecha que era de dónde provenía esa voz.

En cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, escuché un disparo que no provenía de mi arma y fui testigo de cómo el cuerpo inerte de Edward caía al suelo.

* * *

 **Esperemos que no me maten por el final de este capítulo las personas que me leen. Muy pronto estará el POV Edward y después el desenlace de esta historia... espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad a este corto fic.**

 *****Lali*****


End file.
